the smell of what exactly?
by Haven-Holmes
Summary: sterek .. . well the start of sterek . what exactly did derek smell stiles ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: The story is based on characters belonging MTV. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.

Stiles sighed as he watched the pack practice, he had come to terms with the fact that everyone around him had paired off and he was alone. The only small consolation was the fact that Derek, the big bad alpha, was alone also. He snorted thinking about it. He looked up and saw Derek frowning at him; he just smiled and gave a small wave. _ Really ? I wonder if the muscles that make him smile are atrophied by the lack of use . _He thought, unconsciously he whispered _"_I wonder if he even has the ability to smile." Stiles shook his head and tried to focus on the training.

The pack was working out a plan of defense in case the alphas or the argents decided to hit home and strike them at the hale house. After about fifteen minutes of watching the betas get their butts kicked into next week stiles' mind began to wander again, after twenty minutes he was getting antsy when stiles is not focused he starts to get hyper and when he gets hyper he gets into trouble and that's just what he did . Stiles jumped up on to the railing of the porch and started to walk back and forth, he does well the first few times then he grew bored again he reached up and grabbed the overhang and hauled himself over the edge and on to the roof. He just sat there for a minute and watched the other continue working out the kinks in the plan.

The view was amazing, dare he say breath taking, the forest surrounding Derek's house was large and dark, the setting sun could be seen through the branches and bouncing off the steam of the packs breath turning the small clouds just slightly a different color then the air around them. Stiles went to stand up, but his pants must have gotten caught on a nail or something when he went to unstick it he pulled to hard and lost his balance. He groped of the edge of the roof as it passed by; both his hands missed the holds. _Well at least … _stiles didn't even get to complete his thought when he felt himself smash into something really hard. He his eyes closed in hopes he would not see the ground when he hit.

After a couple seconds of breathing and realizing he was still alive he noticed that he was in fact not on the ground but in someone's arms. He was being held bridle style close to someone's chest, _really_ close to someone's chest. Stiles felt the hands that were holding him then the arm and continued upwards till he reached a very scruffy chin. Then he felt the frown. If the biceps and the five o'clock shadow weren't enough to identify who it was that caught him that sure was. "Derek "he said cringing when he heard the growl.

**please let me know what you think, this is my very first story ! super worried, feed back would be great and help for next chapters ( if you like this one , if not sorry ) thanks .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: The story is based on characters belonging MTV. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.**

Stiles snapped his hands back from the face he was feeling and opened one eye, yep Derek alright. "Really stiles, I knew you were stupid but this is so beyond stupid that I can't even wrap my mind around it. " Derek snarled dropping stiles unceremoniously on the ground. "Umm ouch?!" stiles said still confused on how he was not dead or seriously hurt. "I got bored." stiles said as he picked himself up off the ground and dusted off his rump. Derek growled again. "Hey thanks, for ahhh saving me from a broken neck or whatever." Stiles said looking at the ground. "Whatever? Can't you just sit down and not almost kill yourself just for five minutes?" Derek shot back. Stiles shrugged "by the way how did you get over here so fast? You were just throwing Erica in to a tree and fending off Jackson and how did you know I was on the roof?" Derek glared 'it's called multitasking, your sent shifted to a different breeze when you jumped up on the railing and when you heart rate spiked the settled it wasn't hard to guess what you had in mind." Derek turned to go back to practice, stiles noticed the slashes under Derek's right arm, they were pretty deep and his shirt was not worth keep after tonight. "Hey isn't the definition of multitasking being able to do two things at once and completing them both properly?" Derek sighed as he turned back to the younger man "what's your point stile?" "Well by the look of your shirt you can't train your pack and pay attention to my scent at the same time." He retorted with a smirk that would have fit better on Jackson's face. Derek just shrugged "ok, I'll keep practicing the next time you fall to your death. It will save me both time and money on shirts." With that he walked back to the others. Stiles face fell into a frown "wait, what? That's not what I meant. …" he sighed and sat back down on the porch.

The sun was almost gone when Scott came over and asked for a ride home. They climbed into the jeep and headed back to town. They were quiet, not that awkward quiet, just a comfortable and tired sort of quite, both caught up in their own thoughts. "You ok? I mean from your fall earlier?" Scott asked as they passed the gas station. "Ya why?" His friend answered and Scott shrugged, They when back to being quiet. The young were wolf started thinking about the smell of worry that wafted of Derek when he saw stiles was sitting on the roof, this confused him he thought that Derek hated stiles , with all the threats , injuries and insults he got the impression that Derek truly despised his best friend . "Forest green" stiles suddenly stated jarring Scott form his thoughts. "What?" he asked "what what?" stiles questioned back confused. "You just said forest green." the young werewolf answered his friend. "Oh, oh ya just thinking about what color shirt to get Derek. " Which lead Scott to ask the question "uhhh, why are you buying Derek a shirt?" "Because he saved my life." His friend stated like it was obvious. Again they went back to sitting silently but it was not quite as comfortable for Scott as it had been. So many thought that didn't make sense were swimming around in his head. But before he could ask anything else they arrived at his house.

After dropping off Scott, stiles headed home and started dinner for him and his dad. He put the food in the fridge till his dad got off work, and head up to his room to work on school projects. He had just sat down at his computer when his window slid open; Derek slipped in and leaned against the glass. Stiles noticed he was still in the ripped shirt and wondered why he cared. When Derek didn't say anything he turned back to his computer but it was useless, after five minutes of trying to concentrate on his paper about cell construction he threw up his hands. "What?" he moaned "what do you want Derek? Can't you see I'm trying to do homework and my dad should be home any minute!" that last part had been a lie, the sheriff wasn't due back for at least an hour. "We both know your dad won't be home till after seven and its only six rights now." Derek said. "Well, he could get off early, we don't know do we." the human forged trying to salvage what he could form his previous statement. "When was the last time you dad came home earlier than expected." The alpha said with a snort. Stiles just huffed. A silence filled the room this one was nothing like the one the two teenage friends shared in the jeep. This one was so awkward stiles began to squirm. "Stiles . . . I was wondering … " started Derek . he was cut off by the sound of a car door slamming shut. "The sheriff." Derek growled, stiles perked up; like a puppy who was just asked if he wanted to go for a walk. "Told you so!" He whooped with a large smile plastered on his face. Derek glared and headed towards the window. "I'll be back "the werewolf ground out before leaping out the window. "Ok, Mr. Terminator "stiles said as he went to close the window behind his angry guest.

**please give me feed back like i said this is my first fic. so if there is anything i can do to make it better let me know . :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The story is based on characters belonging MTV. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.

Of course the one day Derek _wants _to talk to stiles his dad had come home early. Derek was confused about how he felt, one minute he hate stiles and the next he would catch himself noticing how well his new shirt fit him or how much nicer he looked with his hair cut just a bit shorter. He growled and forced himself to remember how much pain caring caused. He shook his head trying to jar the thoughts of stiles and the pain of his lost family from his mind. The wolf sighed and continued walking home, on the way to stiles' he had forgot that he would have to make his way back on foot also . Not that it really mattered, him being a werewolf the miles barely took a toll on him physical and it gave him time to think. A twig snapped to his right, he tensed and inhaled deeply. "Isaac" he stated no more than a whisper. "Oh ya, hey." the younger wolf said as he slinked out of the forest sheepishly. "What are you do out here?" the alpha asked sternly but at least he wasn't scowling. Isaac shrugged and bowed his head waiting for Derek to hit him. "I was out walking and caught your scent, I thought I would fallow you till you noticed, practice you know?" he Whispered hoping Derek wouldn't be too mad. "How long?" the alpha asked his face showed a hit of interest under the overall brooding tone. Isaac perked up, "umm well since before you reached stiles' house, you were pretty distracted on your way there. I could tell cus I stepped in a puddle and you didn't even twitch." he said with a small smile but it was quickly wiped away when Derek frowned. "Hu well good job, I probably wouldn't have caught you till we got home if it wasn't for that twig. " Derek didn't relies he was that unfocused, really Isaac was younger then Scott in term of being a werewolf, he should have caught him with in the first few minute of him being fallowed.

He looked at Isaac and saw the boy visibly relax. He didn't have to use any of his werewolf powers ( as stiles called them) to notice the fear the boy was feeling . Derek had come to see the boy as a younger brother and it hurt him to see Isaac in so much fear. Not to mention when he would see the boy slip and start staring off into space, he knew the look, he could see the pain, hear the labored breathing from worry and smell the fear ,he had been on the receiving end of those feelings more than once. But he was the alpha he had to be the boss not the friend, he could not be caring or friendly. 'Come on. Let's get back to the house." Derek stated as he started walking Isaac fallowed quietly.

When they reached the house they found Boyed and Erica resting on the front porch. "What's for dinner?" Erica asked without opening her eyes. "Whatever you can catch." Derek growled. The three younger wolfs sighed this was the same response they got every night. "How about we catch a pizza boy who has a large peperoni pizza?" Boyd asks quietly with a small smile. The other two wolves –teens looked at Derek with pleading puppy eyes. "Fine but you have to go pick it up. NO delivery." he gave in. The three teens whooped with joy and Isaac used Derek's cellphone to call it in. An hour later they were moaning and humming about how good it was. _Sheesh_ they_ act like I don't feed them for weeks on end_. Derek thought while eating his fourth slice. "Sucks we don't have a TV I haven't seen a movie in like forever." Complained Erica. "You could always, I don't know, go home." Derek said with a sneered, he didn't really mean it but he was getting tired of them picking on the way he lived. he knew it wasn't great, a house that was eighty-three percent burnt down and with no heat or electricity it was defiantly not the four seasons but hey it was home. By the time dinner was finished the younger wolves were getting pretty tried and Derek needed time to think. As he walked back to one of the few relatively intact rooms his phone beeped, it was a message from stiles;

[I forgot to ask, what size shirt do you wear? :) ]


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: The story is based on characters belonging MTV. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.**

[ }:X L ] Was the text stiles received from Derek ten minutes later , the txt face he sent before tell him a size large kinda looked like the scowl that was constantly fixed on Derek's face . [Geesh sorry I asked] stile quickly replied and put his phone on silent so he could go to bed. He needed one night where he could sleep and not be woken up by one of the pack members because they couldn't. He loved them all really, truly, but without sleep he could get kind of grouchy and a hyper grouchy stile could cause more damage than good. He Jumped in the shower and washed the day's stink from his body "stinky stiles stilinski." he whispered thinking of what his mother would say when he was younger. Soon as he got out of the shower he put on his PJs and jumped in to bed and turned off the lights.

He was laying on his right facing toward the door but could not get comfortable so he rolled over and faced the window and sighed. He was almost asleep when a light on the edge of the forest caught his eye_ , two lights , two red light , well not quite lights_ he thought sleepily to himself _more reflectors , two red eye like reflectors_ he closed his eyes slowly , not a millisecond later they popped back open and stiles was wide a wake . eyes. Alpha eyes! He jumped off his bed and pressed his back to the wall; he quickly scrambled for his phone and tried to call Scott, of course he didn't answer. "Typical" stiles grumbled "getting stalked by an unknown alpha and Scotts to busy macking on his girlfriend to come save his best friend." He checked back out the window the eyes were still out there on the edge of stiles' yard.

He fumbled with his phone trying to text Derek; he didn't want the wolf to hear how scared he was. [Hey Derek umm there is a creepy stalker alpha outside my house.] While waiting for a reply the teen watched the unknown alpha, about twelve seconds after texting Derek stiles noticed a flash of light in the woods. _Hmm that's odd _he thought _it's almost like a cell phone screen's color. _Stiles phone line up, [I doubt it stiles] Derek txt back [no really they are watching my house.] the teen hastily sent back. Again twelve seconds later the light flashed in the woods. Now even though stiles was really tired his mind was still as sharp as a tack that_ is defiantly a cell phone. _He surmised_ isn't a bit odd that every time you text Derek the red eyed alpha out there gets a text? _He asked himself_. _[Go to sleep stiles there isn't anyone outside your house.] Stiles smiled well_ we'll just see about that_. He scrolled down to Derek's number and pressed send, the light in the forest flared up with a vengeance. "What stiles I'm trying to sleep." the alpha growled "oh I'm sorry, I just thought you might be out in the woods." stiles stated trying to suppress the laughter in his voice. "What makes you think that?" Derek question "oh I don't know I go to call you and the alpha in the woods outside my house gets a phone call at the same time, coincidence? I think not!" stiles said a little too loudly. "Shut up stiles." the wolf growled. "Why are you creeping outside my house anyway? If my dad sees you he will shoot you."

The laughter dropped out of stiles' voice. "If he shoots you, you'll go to the hospital and if we go to the hospital we will have to break you out and my father will try and stop us and if he tries to stop us you will stop him from stopping us and the only way to stop him is by hurting him!" Derek could hear stile start to panic he rushed a cross the yard and jumped up to the teen's window. "Stiles, relax" the wolf whispered trying to hush the teen. "No one is going to kill anybody" the alpha told stiles as he tried to calm him down. "I don't want you guys to die" the boy wailed quietly. Derek maneuvered stiles over to the edge of the bed, "shhh you'll wake your dad "he growled softly "nobody is going to die everyone is safe, shhhh just calm down and breath" Derek sat beside stile and the boy slumped in to him, breathing deeply. Derek body stiffened he hadn't been this close to anyone for years. He put his arm around stiles' shoulders and the crying boy buried his face into the werewolf's shirt. Slowly he calmed down and started to breath normal again.

Derek shifted and the teen grabbed his shirt tighter then let it go he shocke himself like a duck flicking the water of his back. "Hey, sorry man ummm ha" he stood up and moved away from Derek and the bed. "Thanks, I see you after school tomorrow?" he asked, Derek still hadn't moved from the bed. He sighed and got up slowly "ya see you tomorrow." The older boy replied. He was only leaving because he could tell how tired and emotionally drained stiles were; he also knew how embarrassing it is to cry on someone, to not have control over himself. He jumped out the window and made his way back home.

p**lease review ! if you have any ideas or comments please let me know. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: The story is based on characters belonging MTV. No copyright or  
trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.

The next morning stile rolled over and stretched, his face felt tight, he reached up and felt the tear tracks._ I can't believe that I cried on Derek last night. _He stretched again and shook his head dislodging the thoughts. He got up, took a shower, dressed and ran down stairs. of course his father was already at work but he didn't mind , he loved his dad and knew how hard he worked but sometimes he just wished they could sit down and eat breakfast just once a week. He grabbed a piece of toast slathered it in jam and butter and headed out the door. The day was long and tedious causing stiles to get bored and in turn piss his teacher off.

Stiles sat in Mr. forest's class room looking at the clock, it was four, '_I should be home or at Derek's' _He thought to himself as he taped his pencil on the desk in front of him. With every click of the clock he taped his pencil unconsciously. Mr. Forest snapped his paper down "stiles, if you keep making noise I'm going to give you another hour of detention." Stiles cringed and set the pencil down far from him, the quiet only lasted about three minutes before stiles again unconsciously started to tap again. " that's it, we're sitting here for another hour and if you-"of course that's when stiles phone decided to go off, he cringed the ringtone was werewolves of London. Derek was calling; he had given him the song because the loud and harsh tone of the artist's voice reminded him of Derek's constant scowl. He hurried to shut it off, fumbled and dropped in on the ground; he fell out of his chair reaching for it. Finally he turned it on silent and shoved it in his pocket. "Hope you're comfortable because the seat you're in is yours for the next two hours." Mr. Forest growled '_Hu I wonder if Mr. Forest had Derek as a student and taught him the scowl / growl_. slowly he maneuvered the cell phone back out of his pocket and read the text that had accumulated after Derek's call : [ where are you] [are you ok ] [stiles where you man?] [Can you give me a ride to Alison's] and [stiles call me back now] which was of course from the alpha himself. He moved his fingers over the phone's keys and sent back [can't I have detention and your phone call just doubled it i'm here till 6:30]. Derek didn't reply , the teen sat as quiet as he could staring at the clock willing it to move faster but nothing happened if anything it seemed to go even slower . He sighed and decided to look out the window, that's when he saw Derek sitting on the hood of his jeep. He almost smiled if only Derek had one hand pointing at him he would look like a hunting dog who just located his target; the thought made stiles snort causing Mr. Forest to snap his paper and growl. The next time stiles looked out the window Derek was gone from the jeep, confused he looked at his phone. The text form Derek read [be ready] be for he could text beck he smelt the smoke. "Umm Mr. Forest do you smell that?" "Smell what stiles?" his teacher growled. It smelt like fire. that's when the fire alarm went off , " what the hell ?" Mr. Forest hissed stiles covered his ear and glanced towards the window. He looked out the window again and there Derek was just sitting on his jeep, with a smirk. "Stiles get your ass up and out of the building you can make up the two hours you owe me tomorrow." The teacher ground out. Stiles frowned now_ instead of one day of detention I have two._ He packed his things quickly and scurried out the door. When he got to his jeep Derek hadn't moved, he was still perched on the hood of jeep. Stiles scowled "Thanks but now I have to deal with all this tomorrow." Derek slid of the hood and staked towards stiles, he cringed, he knew what came next and he closed his eyes waiting for the pain that he so often felt when Derek had that look on his face, but it didn't come. He un-scrunched he's eyes slowly opening one at a time. Derek was just standing there with his hand out and a scowl on his face. "Give me your keys." Stiles started to protest but a growl from Derek froze the words in his throat. The younger man threw the keys to Derek and ran to the passenger's seat.

The drive was quiet neither boy wanted to be the first to disrupt the silence but it was starting to become unbearable. "Soooooo whata we doing." Stiles questioned not looking a Derek. Derek huffed "driving" stiles turned and lifted one eye brow in question. Derek just kept his eyes on the road. The human side he didn't really have any other choice but to sit back and go where the wolf took him. He coughed to cover up a laugh over his little play on words. Derek tensed beside him when he heard stiles choke; he sniffed the air hoping to sense if stiles was ok so he didn't have to ask. What Derek smelt was not fear or pain but a rush of endorphins. He resisted the urge to ask the younger male what was causing him to feel happy. They drove in silence for another few minute as stiles drew symbols in the steamed up window, the sun was starting to cause the symbols to glow against the back drop of the forest and steam.

Final Derek stopped the car, jarring stiles from his day dream. He watched as Derek got out of the jeep stretched and started to walk between the trees. stiles scrabbled to get out of the jeep forgetting he had his seat belt on , when he finally freed himself he had to jog to catch up to the wondering wolf . "What are we doing here?" Stiles mumbled "walking "Derek shrugged stiles returned the shrug and continued to shuffle forward." sooo, hey, Derek about last night …" the teen said ringing his hands together trying to dispel his nervousness. Derek stopped and turned to stare at him, his frown softening to a mild discontent. "It's fine, stiles; I know how you get when you're tired." Stiles gave him a small smile. "Soooo why _where _you out in the woods last night?" Derek turned away and ignored the teen's question. " I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad is was you instead of another alpha or whatever , it's just well you don't have to hang out in the woods , you could come inside I wwouldn't mind. " stiles said kicking up the pine needles as he swayed back and forth. Derek froze and turned with a questioning look at the teen. stiles back up stuttering " I mean , well I-I know you don't sleep well after losing your family and everything , Isaac and Boyd have both mentioned that you wonder the house at odd hours, I just meant you know, if you need to talk or hang out or get away or whatever." Stiles stared to back away slowly unsure how Derek was going to react t  
o his confession.

Derek was shocked and to be truthful also a bit confused. He had always treated stiles with kid gloves well if kid gloves meant softening his blows by half and not using his alpha power to kill him every time he was annoying. He never thought that the boy would be so willing to help him even after all the pain he had caused him. He just stood there and stared at stiles for a good twenty seconds before turning and walked back to the jeep. Getting in he waited for stiles and he drove him home. Not saying a word, he threw the keys at stiles and took off into the woods beside the house. "Bye, I do mean it you know, any time." he heard for behind him. He made it back to his house in record time, unsure if he should be angry at stile, Isaac and Boyd for talking about him behind his back. But he'd have the energy, after thinking about what stiles said he tried to put it out of his mind but he found it hard. The teen had helped him out of many situations and never got more than a growl out of Derek , never a single thank you. _What would make him keep coming back after all the hurt Derek had caused him? _He started to pace.

Stiles watched as Derek walked off without a word. He was glad Derek had decided not to hit him. He had meant what he said. He shrugged and walked in to the house when Derek reached the woods. His dad was not home yet so he started making dinner, he chose the stake that his dad had bought a few weeks ago and some green beans and potatoes. There was three stakes left in the freezer, he rolled his eyes, last he had checked there was at least four steaks which meant while he had stayed over at Scott's or passed out at Derek's he had cooked one . Stiles shook his head, his dad was supposed to avoid rich foods for the most part and stiles had been keeping him on a strict diet. Stiles decided to cook all three so they would not go to waste he could always make sandwiches tomorrow for lunch. His dad got home from work just as stiles was about to take the stakes off the grill. Stiles asked his dad how his day went he replied with a grunt and a shrug. "Fine, just another day in the life of a small town sheriff." They were just about to sit down when there was a knock at the front door.

Stile set down the plate of steaks and went to see who it was, as he creaked open the door he stop to stare. On the step was Derek looking both sheepish and a bit uncomfortable. "Oh! Hi! What are you doing back? We were just about to eat." Just then his dad came around the corner. "Hale, how have you been? " "Good sir, keeping busy." Derek said applying the charm he kept hidden from stiles and the rest of the pack. The sheriff nodded and smiled "good, good, hey stiles cooked three steaks and I would hate for the third to go to waste why don't you join us for dinner?" the sheriff asked more like demanded. Derek smiled and turned towards stiles as if asking for permission, he just shrugged and nodded.

Dinner was pleasant and the conversation was normal and friendly there was no talk of werewolves, the pack or fear of appending doom for the town. Stiles thought it was nice, he liked seeing this side of Derek; he knew it was faked but he was happy for the moment. His dad talked and was very animated in his conversation with Derek about the conservation of the forests around the town and how the big money chains stores wanted to build around the town. Stiles just watched the two men without interrupting. He let out a sigh of content, and Derek turned to him with a small smile. stile stopped breathing if stiles didn't know Derek so well he would swear it was real _, 'if he wasn't straight he would have total swooned_ .' he thought What happed was not much better his elbow slipped out from under his chin and the chair shifted and he fell on the floor. Derek was out of his seat and at stiles' side within milliseconds while his dad was still in sitting, hands raised, a jester he was using to describe the rise in tourists and outsiders the chain stores would bring. Derek hefted him back on to his feet and quickly checked him over with a little more vigor then stiles would expect from a guy who punched him on a regular basis. Realizing what he had done Derek cleared his throat and took a step back. The sheriff slowly lowered his hands and looked at the boys with a questioning eye. Derek sat back down and turned to the sheriff like nothing happened. "We were discussing the tourist situation." He stated trying to distract the teen's father from how he had reacted. The sheriff shook himself and continued on with his rant. Stiles excused himself and ran upstairs, shut his door and leaned against it breathing deeply hoping neither his guest nor his father saw the blush that stained his cheeks.

Derek tilled his head as stiles ran up the stairs hearing how hard his heart was beating put him on alert. he kicked himself for his quick response, he was a little too quick to check on stile and way to quick in trying to cover it up he didn't even know why he cared if stiles fell out of his chair the boy has been hurt by much worse and came out ok. He heard the door close and stiles' rapid heartbeat along the smell of both excitement and fear wafting down the stairs. Derek continued to pretend to listen to the sheriff but continued to listen to stiles' heart. The truth was he was actually having a good time, the steak was great and the conversation was good too, he would even go so far to say he was relaxed, he didn't have to fake he was enjoying himself as much as he usually did. While stiles was down stairs his heart beat was slow and relaxed until Derek turned to him and smiled. The reaction he got shocked him, the smell that wafted off stiles for the split second before he fell off the chair was a confusing one. It was attraction but confusion with fear mixed in. Around ten o'clock he excused himself telling the sheriff that it was getting late and he had to walk home. "Don't be silly; stiles can give you a ride home. STILES! GET DOWN HERE!" stiles bounced down the stairs slowly. " give Derek a ride home its getting dark and we don't need him getting hit or lost on his way home ." the boy's dad stated . Stiles snorted and choked off a small giggle. "Sure. Ok" he said grabbing his keys. The drive home was quick and quite Derek thanked stiles for dinner, got out and walked up to the house.

**Sorry it took so long. Let me know how you feel about It. i hope you like it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of the smell of what

Stile hummed along to the radio as he drove home, Rihanna's song Stay came on and he turned it up. It seemed to fit his night perfectly, he couldn't put his finger on why but it did. The boy pulled into his drive way turning off his engine he waited till the song finished , as he sat he noticed the living room light was off but there was a flicker of a screen on the wall. He opened the door quietly and smiled his dad was on the couch snoring away, grabbing a blanket off the back of the lazy boy and threw it over him. Stiles started to hum a part of stay as he snuck up the stairs.

Derek was happy. He would never admit it but he was, when he got inside and heard stiles drive off he let out a sigh of content. As he pasted the other pack members' door he could hear Boyd snoring, Isaac watching some sort of rom com and Ericka listening to her iPod way too loud, the song was terrified by Katharine McPhee and Zachary Levi. He stopped and listen to the deration of it, when it ended he walked down the hall to his sparse bed room, of all the rooms his was the least developed. Other than the bed, the nightstand and dresser the room was bare, he had no photos in sight or posters on the wall, and it was like a hotel room, clean and impersonal. He grabbed a book out of the nightstand and flipped to the page he had stopped at the night before. Twenty minutes later he realized he had not turned the page and he was humming the lyrics to the song he had heard earlier. He growled, slammed his book shut and started to pace around the room. Unable to sit down for more than a few minutes, the alpha jumped out the window and went for a walk. He was so confused about what was going on between his emotions and his thoughts he felt like he was going crazy.

Stile moaned in content as he crawled into his bed. he had changed the sheet earlier that day and put his electric blanket on his bed ,turning it on before he went to get ready to lay down. The song was still going through his mind as he lay there in the darkness, Images of the night past through his mind with the song as their soundtrack, he felt himself smile. He heard the creak of his window and went stiff; he would be ashamed to admit out loud that his first thought was ninja monster assassin. He felt the breeze wash over him making him shiver, the window slammed down quickly and a growl emanated from the intruder. Stiles knew that growl and a small part of him was the tiniest bit disappointed that it wasn't ninja monster assassins but a bigger part was grateful it was the sour wolf. The young man shifted in to sitting position "Derek? What are you doing here?" he whispered. The wolf said nothing just sat on the window seal. "Did you want to talk about something?" The teen tried again to push the wolf into speaking. "You said if I was over here is should come in because 'hiding in the woods is creepy '." the Derek shot back. Stiles nodded and shrugged. "True, true" he replied. They sat in silence a little while longer. Stiles yawned and scooted down under the covers, letting out a quiet sigh. Derek shifted, that small sound made him feel like he had stuck his finger in an outlet. Stiles heard the wolf mumble something. "Hmm?" the boy questioned "can I join you." the wolf hissed. stiles eyes popped open," su-sure if y-you want to." The young man said scooting over some.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles' eyes were glued to the wolf as he hedged his way to the bed slowly. Derek lifted up the edge of the covers and folded it back. He sat down slowly and removed one boots and then the other. He was rust about to slip under the covers when "AND IN WEATHER, WE HAVE HANK HERRASON …." Stiles filched and fell out of the bed. Derek was up, out the window and into the woods before the sheriff bellowed his apologies up the stairs. "I rolled over onto the remote" he explained when he reached his son's room. "It's ok dad you just scared the crap out of Me." stiles said with a smile, his heart still beating fast, he was unsure if it was fright from the unexpected noise or the excitement and confusion of his would have been bed guest. His dad sat down at the foot of the bed and pat his son's feet "dinner was great you did a good job kid. I hope you didn't feel left out while me and Hale were discussing things." He said with a hesitant smile. "No of course not it was fun listening to you guys." The teen argued. His father patted his feet again and went to stand up; he caught something odd out of the corner of his eye. A pair overly large black boots. The boy noticed where his eyes had traveled, "Oh uhhh those are Scott's, he left them here the other day." "Those are way too big for Scott." The sheriff said in query, lifting one eyebrow. The boy paled "ohh weelll he – he barrowed them from Boyd." explained nodding his head vigorously. His dad shook his head slowly, patted his feet and got up "I'm too tired to care about what you're trying to hide, good night son." When the door closed stiles fell back on the pillow with a groan, "_Scott borrowed them Boyd", really that's what you came up with?!_ He chastised himself, he heard the window shut again, but didn't open his eyes. "Boyd shares his cloths with Scott now?" Derek asks with a hit of amusement. " ya not the best cover up, but it's not like I could say 'oh hi dad those are Derek's he snuck back in after I dropped him off ,oh and he was going to join me before you scared the crap out of us when you rolled over the remote …." Stiles trailed off when he noticed Derek frowning at him "what?" he asked Derek shook himself "nothing, I just came back for my boots and jacket." The werewolf bent down to retrieve his discarded cloths. "No! I mean please you don't have to leave." stiles said and Derek froze. "Are you sure? "H whispered back, the boy nodded. The wolf placed the boots back down on the floor; he slid one foot under the covers and then the other, slowly as not to scare the boy. He settled himself and noticed stiles was hanging mostly off the edge. Derek snarled, stile filched and let out a rather girlish shriek as he felt Derek grab him and drag him in closer to the middle. "I'm not that big." Derek growled "we can both fit comfortably." he shovel stiles close to him and looped his are in behind the younger man holding him in a kind of choke / hug hold. A couple moments of silence passed when stiles busted out laughing, Derek huffed. "Sorry I was just thinking of the scene in **I am legend** when he's telling his dog that he loved him while he choke holded him to death." Derek huffed again "so you feel like I'm trying to crush you to death?" He asked frowning. "No, no. it's not bad, I mean I'm fine. Again they sat in silence until stiles heard a soft snore he smiled and curled a little closer to Derek and the arm around him griped him tighter. Stiles smiled, yawned and fell asleep.

**Sorry I know it's short but more soon. Thanks for reading .**


End file.
